


Party

by mocking_words



Series: 12 Days of Romanogers (Christmas 2015) [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 23:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5517080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mocking_words/pseuds/mocking_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Natasha and Steve spent Christmas together (Part II)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> Day seven of #12DaysofRomanogers!

Natasha slipped on one of the many evening dresses she owned later that night. After her sparring session with Steve, she had taken a shower and read the rest of the morning away. It was a relaxing day to say the least, with no missions or paperwork to do. It seemed like even the baddies took Christmas Day off. During the afternoon, she had taken the liberty to buy a present for secret Santa. Clint had told her about it, it was an event whereby everyone would exchange gifts but the gift could end up with anybody. She had decided to buy a t-shirt that read 'Best Superhero' on the front. Considering how the rest of her teammates were all guys and ridiculously muscular, she just bought an L sized shirt.

As she checked her dress out in the mirror, she wondered how people celebrated Christmas. Tonight was Stark Industries annual Christmas Gala and anybody who was anybody is going to be there. Natasha had chosen this dress exactly for this occasion. It was a fitting black silk chiffon dress from BCBG Max Azria. The dress had cut outs along the back and a V shaped neckline that wasn't too revealing. It was such a delicate and elegant dress that hugged her curves so perfectly.

Natasha picked up the gift wrapped present, she had to thank the store for that, there was absolutely no way she would have time to actually wrap it nicely at that, and brought it downstairs. They were planning to have the gift exchange before heading off to the gala. It was going to be held in one of the fancier hotels in New York so everyone was all dressed up. She bumped into Thor in the elevator. He was dressed up in a black tuxedo that looked way too modern to be his choice of clothing.

"You look beautiful Natasha." He said when she entered.

She smiled, "You're looking dapper as well aren't you?"

"My style of Midgardian fashion was lacking, so I followed the captain to go 'shopping'. I believe that is the term he used."

She couldn't believe that Steve had taken Thor on a shopping trip and made him look this good. It kind of made her wonder what Steve would be wearing.

"Well looks like Steve did a pretty good job." Natasha smirked as the elevator doors opened to the communal living room. Clint, Tony, Pepper, Bruce and Steve were already there and deep in conversation.

"I mean, do you think the cat climbed up the tree for fun?" Tony asked.

Clint shrugged, "That can't be it. Why the hell would a cat want to get stuck in a tree?"

Clint gave a low whistle when he saw her and Thor, "Could you two possibly be the best dressed of the evening?"

Everyone turned to look at them.

"Looks like Thor learned to put on a suit." Tony remarked and Pepper smacked him before speaking, "The both of you look wonderful."

Thor nodded, "It is all thanks to Steven."

Steve on the other hand, continued to look at her a little embarrassed. "Alright, gift giving time!" Tony announced, clapping his hands together, "Since we're short of time to actually do anything much, I brought this sack with me. Everyone dump in your presents, we'll shake it up and randomly grab one. If you get yours, dump it back in and grab another one."

Natasha dropped her present in and calculated the possibility of them actually getting their own gifts. By the time it was her turn to draw, and she was the last one, she realized it was pretty impossible, because they all had different wrapping papers. Hers had reindeer all over it. Tearing open the wrapping, her fingers brushed against a canvas. There was a piece of art inside; a painting of the New York skyline.

"Okay, now you can't tell who has bought who what. It's a secret until next Christmas!" Tony said. She carefully wrapped her present back up and placed it on the coffee table. There wasn't time to properly keep the gifts, so everyone left theirs in the living room.

Natasha was going to be in the same car as Steve and Clint. As she climbed into the backseat of a Range Rover, she wondered who could've done the painting. It was probably bought, but she still wondered who it was from. 

"Cap, sorry I couldn't make it today." Clint spoke up.

"Oh no it's fine. I heard you had gotten in late from London." Steve replied, "It was a good session today, with Natasha. She's got great skills."

Natasha smirked, "You're not so bad yourself Cap, I'm going to be sore all over by tomorrow."

Clint groaned, "Okay, this conversation sounds incredibly wrong right now."

Steve immediately tensed up, "Oh no. I didn't mean to make it sound like that."

"Lighten up Cap, he's only joking." She sighed, a smile playing on her lips.

* * *

The party was in full swing when she stepped outside for some fresh air. Social events like these were usually her forte during missions, but on her time off, she would rather just stay in with a good book. That was the difference between Natasha Romanoff and the Black Widow. People never saw Natasha Romanoff as a separate person; they were one and the same, cold-blooded murderers with no heart. She didn’t like to think that that was what she had become, but she was threading a very thin line between both personalities. Swishing the champagne in its flute, she gazed at the glittering lights of New York City. It was different from Russia.

She heard the footsteps before she heard the voice.

“Are you alright?”

Turning, she saw Steve, all dressed up in his three piece suit. It certainly was a sight to see. Natasha merely nodded and took a sip of her drink as she leaned with her back against the balcony railing, “It’s a charmed life.”

Steve walked up and stood beside her, “That’s a beautiful dress you’re wearing.”

“Thank you.” She smiled, “You’re looking mighty fine yourself soldier.”

“That’s a compliment coming from you ma’am.” He shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure you’re the one in charge around here Captain. You call the shots.” She said, raising an eyebrow.

“I’m pretty sure I’m the only one who is going to be taking the stairs when it comes to a battle.” He smiled, “It’s a lot different nowadays compared to the era I was from.”

“You’re only in your nineties. It’s still the prime of your life. It’s time to live a little.” She chuckled.

He laughed, “I doubt anyone would want to be with a guy who’s probably older than their grandfather.”

“Explain those girls then.” Natasha smirked, pointing towards the horde of giggling ladies who were staring at them from behind the glass doors.

“Would it be a terrible joke to say that they’re too young for me?”

She laughed at his terrible pun, “Yes it would.”

“You laughed. That’s great. You’ve been brooding ever since we got here.”

She looked at him, wondering how a person could be that much of a gentleman.

"It must be cold being dressed like that, here, take my jacket." Steve said, as he wrapped his jacket around her. She smiled, "Thanks. I'm starting to wonder if you're actually real."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Holding doors for people, calling ladies dames and giving them your jacket? You have quite the 1940's charm don't you?" She smirked.

"It's a habit. My mother always told me to respect the ladies."

"And they say chivalry is dead." Natasha mused.

He turned to look at her with those gorgeous blue eyes of his, "Thank you for today. It was fun."

"Glad to be of service to the Captain." She said, giving him a mock-salute.

Just as he was about to reply, a large bang went off in the background. There were multi-coloured fireworks filling up the sky, another surprise from Tony Stark. Everyone was already gathered on the roof of the hotel to catch a better view, so they were left alone on the balcony. She watched as the soldier looked up towards the sky, mesmerized by the patterns in the sky.

"Merry Christmas Steve." She said. Even while she had on six inch heels she was barely close to his height, but she tip toed before leaning in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This time, instead of blushing, he just smiled.

"Merry Christmas Natasha."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone loves kudos and comments :)


End file.
